


Glory

by StarryNighty



Category: Creed - Fandom, Creed II, rocky - Fandom
Genre: Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: Viktor Drago takes a liking to you.*Do not proceed if this isn't your thing. Smut, Dark!Viktor, dubious consent, non-consensual!





	1. Chapter 1

The event moved fast, yet boring. You barely knew most of the people, but you carried a face of casual interest. Passive hellos, curt ad-libbed smiles slid across your cherry lips. The goal was to be polite, maybe mildly approachable. After all, you needed the valuable connections made there.

You presented simply, hair swept up curls spilling around the crown of your head, make-up on point, a snug cocktail dress gave away every curve you had. Light music played into the small hall as you searched the crowd. Todd, your googly eyed boss was somewhere in this crowd of promoters clad in expensive suits, boxers, and beautiful morally depraved women aspiring to win over the richest.

You had worked your way up the chain in Star Club. From scrubbing dry blood off of rings, to manager within two years you were smart, focused, and determined to earn your place on top.

Todd had seen this in you. Otherwise your title as assistant would not have gained you entry into tonight’s mingling. You descended back into the pit of shady tactics, corruption and cherry picking promoters, on the hunt for Todd. The fool needed you there even if he did not think he did. You were the end of the negotiations, the person who truly knew the limits of the gym’s capabilities and without you Todd would be lost.

Your eyes turned toward the loud promoter boasting about his wins, a young blond hung on his every word and you couldn’t help but smirk. A server passed by and you scooped up a slender glass of champagne as you listened, and watched as his thirty-five grand Rolex disappeared from his wrist. You secretly hoped she would take him for everything he had.

You continued on through the crowd, sipped your bubbly and waited for Todd to appear from the small gathering. The deeper you entered the pockets of conversations, the tighter the people hoarded. You slunk passed a few boxers a miss step had you hurdling toward the back of another.

Your heel stomped hard into the expensive leather shoe to your right. The towering back of the man turned quickly, his brows dipped low his ashen colored eyes landed on you.

Viktor Drago. You had certainly heard of him. His loses were iconic but so were his wins. The six-foot-four man with a short clipped beard shifted around you. Coming closer, moving his arms around you to catch you by the arms and pulled you aside from the other giant athletes.

“Are you okay?” he said, his accent thick and deep as it rolled down to you.

Shaking your head, you looked down at the giant scuff mark across his shoe. “I—“ you stared to speak the unexpected warmth along your chin tilted your head back up at him.

The crease of a smile in his plush beige lips softened his expression. “This is no place for someone so small.” said Viktor.

Unsettled by his nearness, you pulled away from him. “I’ve been around bigger.” You glanced back at the boxers, they had moved in closer to the two of you.

“I would expect so,” he said, coming closer to you once again as the crowd thickened. “You’re Todd’s manager,” Viktor bowed down to you, his lips coming close to the side of your face. You tried to back up but your back nudged against the man directly behind you, it might as well been a wall.

He spoke naturally, though soft so only you could hear. “I’ve read all about you…”

He stood tall once again. Enjoyed the reaction in your eyes as you were caught off guard to what he could have possibly meant. Your eyes glanced down his body, dressed to kill he looked impressively handsome in black. His brooding eyes turned away from you, and panned around the room. Viktor held your upper arm, gently as he cleared the surrounding people. He walked you back towards the tables where the crowd was not so thick.

“There you are.” Said Todd, he turned around, displeased with your absence up until now. “Ivan, this is my assistant, known for the Benson vs Stones pout—she kicked the hell out of Ophus. Made us a shit ton of money too!” he bragged and then turned back to Ivan Drago.

Viktor’s hand slid down your arm as he stepped away. For a few fleeting seconds you watched him sit on the other side of the thin table. You realize this was the deal, the plan Todd had spoken about all week.

“Well somebody has to keep up with your shit deals, Todd.” You said and then took your seat across from Viktor.

Todd laughed nervously, casually sat near you across from Ivan.

The chatter between Todd and Ivan did not go unnoticed by you. In fact you listened intently. However, the man who sat across from you continued to stare. He sat relaxed against the shiny leather booth, with his hand on the thickest part of his thigh. The short buzzed brown hair appeared silver under the pale lighting of the corner. His beard was no different, as were his brows, he looked like a ghostly otherworldly figure haunting the meeting. Like he reveled in the dark, the shadows hid the color of his eyes even though it did not matter. You could feel him looking at you, watching your every move for god knows why and the feeling began to stew inside you.

Ivan’s voice rose from the deep timber. “But we will have the best match with the highest profits.”

You rushed into the conversation before Todd responded. “Even at the cost of your fighters?” you asked accusingly.

You hated that part of the job. While it paid your bills, it was your bread and butter to move people around for money. But the subject matter still struck hard at your morals.

Viktor’s, like his father’s voice, resonated from across the table toward you. “They know the job. The use of their bodies is the paycheck.” he said, then leaned in placed his large arms on the small table and peered at you.

Your eyes roamed over his icy gaze. “It’s reckless to chance a person’s life for money.” You countered.

Viktor sat back. The shadows for eyes were still turned in your direction.

“Where’s the glory in that?” you continued, took a sip of your drink and swallowed lazily savoring the moment. “Or is that beyond you now?” you asked.

Todd, hurriedly covered up your prod at their recent success with quick words and another drink for Ivan. But you were done for the night. You could not sit there any longer, and just wished you would have stayed home.

Your hands ran under the hot water of the bathroom sink. You had excused yourself just after another remark to their business practices. You reminded yourself the night was over and prided your ability to get in a few jabs, regardless.

There were fewer people now, the lobby to the bathroom was quite clear. Which surprised you that Viktor stood there alone. As you approached, his eyes washed over you. Clearly, you could see his eyes admire your curves; the effect had you concentrating on the floor.

As you passed him, the hospitable part of you nodded toward him on your way through.

“Glory is important.” He said suddenly. You stopped and turned toward him. Was he waiting for you? “But that does not mean money cannot be made.” Viktor’s hand rested in his pockets, the black jacket split around his wide chest and bunched open around the white button up as he breathed.

He took a step forward, titled his head back slightly as he spoke to you. “Some fighters will find both.”

Eyes the color of wet sand peered down at you softly. But you scoffed anyway at his arrogance. “’Only at the expense of another.” You retorted.

A shift in his demeanor occurred. The velvety lines of his expression moved from cool indifference to mild contempt. Irked, his thick brows rippled over the penetrating stalwart peering. You glanced away. Stalled in your thoughts you looked passed his arm, you were alone with him.

When your eyes returned to him, Viktor’s gaze lingered on your breasts.

“Then why are you here.” He asked thickly, his voice blowing down with his warm breath. “If what we do disgusts you?”

Before you could answer his hand was at your waist. It glided over your cocktail dress to your ribs. He was close again, the smell of expensive cologne filled your senses. The warmth of his hand kept you there but his eyes captured your attention.

All the air in your attitude was being deflated as you spoke. “It’s my job.” You said faintly.

Viktor, tilted his head to the side, pushed in his hips slightly. “It’s my job to secure my future. Like you, I take what I want.” he said softly.

His other hand, the fingers brushed over your cheek, passed your lips and held your chin.

“I’ve seen you before.” He said, his grip tightened when you tried to pull away. His studied your mouth, slowly passing over them from side to side. “Your mouth is hard for some to handle.”

He leaned over you, down passed your temple to your ear. As you brushed him away, he released but not before he spoke. “But I think I might know what you need.”

You stepped to the right of him, you expected to bypass more attempts but he did not move. Instead he plunged his hands back into the pockets, stood tall as he stared down at you. The beginning of a small smile tugged down in the corner of his mouth. You blinked, the heat carried down from your core to your legs leaving you shook as you turned and walked away.

* * *

Viktor knew enough about technology. He didn’t have much use for it. Nethertheless, he wasted no time quickly looking into your social media accounts.

He laid back on his bed, a few pillows piled underneath him he hovered the phone over his face. The iridescent light of the screen became the only source of light as he clicked off lamp nearest to him.

He hooked an arm under his neck, propping his head up and keeping his attention primed.

Pictures of you at the office, a big smile plastered across your face made him smile back at the photo. He remembered how your lips looked the other night. His heart beat faster at the memory of how close he was to you.

He could see how your breaths quickened, the insecurity there for a moment when he broke through your personal space.

Viktor moved his arm from behind him, his hand slid down his naked chest to his groin.

Eyes now darkened with untapped desire roamed over the next picture of you. Tight coils draped around your face, your chin tilted up in a wonderful smile as the sky on the beach. He wondered who had taken it. Though he didn’t take it in any deeper. He swiped again, a short video of you appeared in a bar held a straw in your hand like a mic and you sang loudly and out of tune. Your breasts bounced up and down as you danced, the eager smile disappeared from his lips.

Viktor’s hand brushed over the chub under his shorts. He rubbed at it as his eyes lulled over how you moved in the video.

He swiped to the next, it was another photo you had taken of yourself. You were in the dark, like him now, your eyes looked lost staring back at him. But if you were here, you wouldn’t be. Viktor’s thoughts tumbled and merged with the idea of giving another purpose one full of incentives to do your best. Maybe then your unhappiness could only be cured with him.

He swiped again. You were with a man. But it didn’t matter. He knew that he could work you better than that skinny fuck ever could.

Viktor’s hand curved over his dick.

He could support you better. And he would do that for you. But first you just had to let him.

He swiped again. This photo was different. Bright, with colors that highlighted the shades of your brown skin. His hand stilled, as his dick hardened. You were on your knees looking up at the phone, you had a cupcake to your mouth about to eat it.

It looked innocent enough but to him his eyes traveled into the pink flesh of your mouth. Viktor began to image what your mouth felt like around him. The warmth of it, your tongue swirling along the shaft then those lips wrapped snuggling at his base.

He clicked the phone off. Then tossed it to the empty side of his bed. He pulled at the band of his shorts pushed them passed his hips. He gripped his shaft, laid his other hand over his heart.

He began to pull gently as your name passed along his lips.

* * *

You sat in the restaurant. Viktor watched you from across the street. Whoever you had met with did not like what you had to say. Angry, they had left you there alone. No doubt you refused to cave to their demands. But he had an inkling eventually they would have to, and that you would only accept them back if they paid double.

A smile pulled at his lips as he crossed the street to the Oliver’s Zen. Prestigious luxury dining, but for Viktor it was shit. The hostess at the door tried to turn him away as he walked in. A simple black tee shirt strained against his biceps, and a pair of jeans were hardly the required attire for their establishment. Another approached, the man was quick with the apologies and ushered him toward a table.

Viktor veered away from him toward you. Sitting back to him, his eyes rested at the red fabric of your dress. He walked around the small table and sat in the chair closest to you.

The surprise in your eyes made his heart jump. Catching you off guard was beginning to be his favorite look on you and for a moment he said nothing but observed.

You shifted around, looked for other’s until your eyes came back to him finally.

They would always come back to him, he promised.

He ordered a giant steak to your pasta. Bottles of wine were drunk as he asked you questions and then listened to you. The finest jewel he had ever seen, he was happy to hear your voice. Letting the soft beat of your words cling to his darker thoughts. He took in everything, how your hands moved, and the nervous tick as you drummed on the table between thoughts. You were adorable.

He had more fun in this evening than he had all year. And it was you, the woman next to him that was finally bringing him out of his shell.

He watched you take one last long off your wine glass then sat it down. “Why would you be interested in my boring life?” you asked, he enjoyed the smile on your lips that carried to your dark brown eyes.

Viktor slouched as he thought, his eyes flicked from your eyes to your mouth. “You’re interesting.” He said, a smile began to be drawn from the seriousness of what he said. “More than you know.”

The two of you waited outside for your ride. Viktor watched the sway in your stance as you looked down the road. You were buzzed, maybe even passed that because you hardly resisted the arm he wrapped under your breasts.

He was protecting you. From yourself, he thought, he held you tighter when you slipped a bit as you preened.

The car slid into the space at the curb. He walked you to the door and opened it.

You started toward the seat. Viktor, in one move, twirled you around to him. Your hands landed on his chest. He felt a surge of something more than want float up passed the red wine and lust. A primal urge, perhaps, though he could not help it when he looked at you.

He leaned down, his eyes fell to your lips moist, and parted in a stunted breath. Viktor could feel you squirm in his arms as his beard tickled the top of your lip. And when he kissed you, the warmth of your body pressed and melted into him. He closed his eyes, relished the taste of your lips the deep shallow breaths you fanned across his mouth.

When he pulled back, you were surprised again. The expression pooled in his belly and added to need that grew there.

* * *

A month passed, Viktor had not seen you.

He had been convinced that you wanted him too. But his calls had gone unanswered, along with his texts and now he was nothing but a bundle of agitation.

The last text he had received, he looked at his phone.

_This is highly unprofessional. It was kind you paid for dinner, but this cannot go any further._

That was from a week ago.

He gripped the wheel as he thought about how you had avoided him.

Didn’t you know how much it had meant to him? There were zero hitches, you spoke to him openly and freely. Didn’t you care? Of course you didn’t. He had not had the chance to even tell you. Honestly, it was disrespectful on your part to not even ask how he felt.

Viktor’s car came to a jolting stop. It was dark, pitch black save for the street lights in front of your house. He kicked open the door, then slammed it shut stomping and stalking his way up to your yard.

He pushed open the small iron-gate and ran up the stair to your door. He pounded on it hard, the second round of bangs this time shook the numbers nailed to the door frame.

You jerked open the door. Angry at whoever was beating your wood in.

The smell of liquor hit you first. Sweet and dark like the look in his eyes.

“What are you doin-“ you began to ask but Viktor pushed his way into your home.

You stepped back in disbelief as he slammed the door behind him and locked it. When he turned around to you, he was a different man all together.

The soft lines you were beginning to admire about him had gone hard. You pulled your arms around your body. Shielding yourself crossed them over the thin gown covering your breasts as if it could keep him from looking.

“Go! Viktor get out of here!” you shouted.

Viktor seemed to swell in front of you as he walked. His shoulders straightened the gait he used customized to the bulk of his body. You stepped back further the more he encroached upon your space.

“Answer my texts? I phoned you. Why did you not answer?” he spit out fast as he kept intruding.

You stopped when your ass bumped against the entry way table. “It’s unprofessional. You—your father’s club-But I was going to call you back!“ you tried to spill out any excuse to curb his anger, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

Viktor wasn’t having any of it. He peeled off his white shirt in front of you. Eye level with the base of his thick neck, every breath he sucked the skin around the tendons pulled taut. You were afraid to look at him, you shifted your eyes to the side then away to the floor.

Maybe if you did not provoke him by encouraging more discussion, he would leave. But the truth of the matter was that you were scared beyond belief.

“I don’t believe you.”

His hand suddenly trailed up the side of your arm, over your shoulder the hot palm of his hand glided up along the back of your neck. His fingers skewered through your coils as he snatched your head back.

Your hand flew to the wrist. And you gasped in pain as Viktor pulled you up on your tipping toes to his face.

His eyes raked over the wild eyed expression in your face. It went off like a bomb in his mind. Viktor grabbed your waist.

He had never lacked in female attention. Never really cared when they threw themselves at him. He had wanted more though than the usual lay. These months had been spent watching you, imagining you, and now he had you. It felt much more real to him. The fear was doing it. Gave him real time control over any reaction he inflicted on you. It felt wrong, but undoubtedly intimate and it made him want more. In these few seconds between what he was thinking and what he wanted to do his desires smothered better intentions.

Viktor’s hand at your waist moved fast to your groin. Roughly he pushed passed your hands to your cunt. The table scratched loudly along the floor with the force he wielded you with.

Large, fingers ripped at your underwear as they moved through them and began rubbing at your clit.

The shriek from your throat was swallowed by his kiss. Bruising, hard he pressed his silky beard into your chin and nose. Viktor’s hands moved from your crotch over your hip to your ass. He gripped harder on your hair keeping you there. He held your ass, pulled you into him as your toes stretched to touch the floor helplessly.

You hit at his chest. A pop across his face was the only thing that broke the kiss. And when he pulled back, he smiled down at you. “Viktor—stop.” You asked tearfully and pushed against him again.

“I won’t be doing that.” He said lightly, his deep voice hummed in chest.

He dipped his lips to your neck, his hand coming from your ass to your back as you pushed against his face. His teeth sank into your neck, then he licked and nipped at the skin under your ear. “Stop!” you yelled and tried to kick your knee into anything that connected.

Before you could, he ripped you from him. The pain at your roots when he pulled you away had you clawing at his wrists. Viktor swung you around putting your back flush against his chest. He grabbed one of your wrists held it across your chest as he walked to kicking and yelling to your living room.

Your feet hit the base of the couch with the force of his shove sent you over the back of it quick. Your underwear was tattered and made for little difficulty as he ripped the rest away. Scared to attention, you stood back up, Viktor’s arms enveloped you. He was hot against your skin, slick with sweat your gown stuck to parts of him. He pulled and tore at it leaving you completely naked.

Viktor’s beard tickled your shoulder as he kissed there. He moaned as he rubbed the hard bulge on your ass. Soft whispers escaped his lips between kisses, further up your neck he stopped at your ear. “’Could have been soft.” His Russian accent thicker now, like the desire had him slipping in his conscious thoughts. “Like you would have deserved, if you had only answered me.”

“Please…” your voice shook out. He hummed in your ear. “I love that. Tell me more.”

You shut your mouth. You dragged your eyes across the room hoping to focus elsewhere, anything to get you out of the moment of his depravity.

His hands kneaded your breasts, pulled the delicate dark skin of your areola and twisted your nipples, you pulled at his wrist but it made little difference. He was bigger, physically stronger than you would ever be. He licked your neck again, nibbled at your earlobe.

“What do you feel my love?” he asked, but the tenderness in his voice only began to make feel angry.

“Sorry- I feel fucking sorry for your pathetic ass.” You bit off, pushed back quick with your shoulder quick enough to catch his lips.

You knew that it hurt him. His hand disappeared then returned as he held up his fingers in front of your face. Deep crimson blood smeared lightly across his two fingers. “You’re going to feel worse than that.” he warned.

He rolled his thumb over it before marking your stomach with it. His hand moved down between your legs as he began to play with you again.

“’Why are you so wet?” he swirled his fingers around the hardness of your clit. “No..” achingly your orgasm began to build in your core. “Don’t do this.” You asked as your breath became shallow, puffing from your lips with every stroke of his fingers.

You tried to pull away again, only this time his left arm gripped you around the throat. Your hands flew to his wrist, you tried to walk away, and he squeezed harder. “You’re going to cum for me.” he commanded. The same tone in his voice you had heard him use with other fighters he trained.

“I’m going to show you how much you wanted me.”

Involuntarily you began to wiggle against him as your head fell back on his chest. The hardness of his cock through his pants only spurned you on. His thumb pressed on your clit his long able fingers entered you with a shock. You bucked your hips back riding his palm and the hold on your cunt.

Your moans shook out of you with the fast pace of his fingers fucking you. All at once your orgasm rocked through you, spread out from your clit and the muscles within you pulled and waved blissfully around his fingers.

The hand on your throat left you bruised, so did his other hand as it retreated from your thighs. He wiped your slick along your belly, your hip, to your breast until grabbed your shoulders and shoved you down.

Your breath knocked out of your lungs as he folded you over the couch. The distant sound of a zipper began to fill your ears sending fear surging through you veins and you began to shake.

Before you could speak, the words were knocked back down by a sharp gasp. You couldn’t think straight. The pain tore through you, deep agonizing pain of your insides stretching around him. Viktor pulled out slowly, another gasp from your throat trembled from you in gratitude but it was short lived. With another hard thrust he was back inside you. “Fuck, this pussy is tight.”

You reached back, blindly tried to brace against his hips. He grabbed up your arms, folded them behind you and held them tightly at the wrist. Scraping your skin, the other tipped you up by the shoulder rendering you defenseless. In his grip, he owned you now.

His groan was a shot to your heart. Bitterly, you began to love the fit. As he pummeled you with his pounding every one of them felt better than the last. Soon another orgasm tumbled through your willing body. Tears slid down your face, the sob wrenched from your chest but he did not waver. He wouldn’t stop. Even with your pleas to end this. The begging only seemed to make it worse.

“You feel so good.” He drawled out between grunts, his thumb began to dully dig into the muscle of your shoulder. “I might not pull out.” he threatened.

Your head bobbed and rocked to his motions to your body. Paralyzed from hope, there was little you could do to convince him otherwise. You were powerless against him.

Viktor’s rutting bottomed out in spurts. His groan shouted out, his muscles constricted propelled you forward back over the couch burying your face in the cushions as he held himself inside you. His cum traced down your thigh as he slowly milked himself, back and forth ensuring you accepted every drop.

Your breath was thick around your face as you tried to move. His dick twitched inside of you before he started moving again. The dragging heaviness of it pulled along your sore walls.

With what energy you had left you struggled, twisted your torso trying to get out of grip.

He let go of your wrists then pulled you up by the throat. He rocked back and forth inside of you. “Oh baby, I’m not finished with you yet.” he said as he slammed into you.

“You’ve been all I could think of…”


	2. Part 2

Viktor was all you could think about.

Spit, sweat, his cum mixed together on your body leaving your filthy, used. The smell of you afterwards had an unbearable reminder of what he was capable of doing.

You remembered his lips. Puffy, rubbing across your inner thigh-

“Are you with the deal?”

You blinked, coming back to the moment and Todd’s grating voice. You read over the paper again.

“Hello?” asked Todd and then said your name.

“No. Tell them you want double for walking out in the first place.” You click your tongue, rolling over the best possible way to really get them good. 

“Then tell them this gym gets top promotions in advertising.” Your eyes flicked up from the paper to Todd. “They’ll take it. Whether they like it or not.”

You handed it back to him. An incredible greedy smile spread over his features as he stared at it.

The few offices in the gym were busy today. People, who worked under your position moved the opportunities around, and then funneled them to you. Close quarters was an understatement. You couldn’t wait until Todd finally got off his ass and acquired new spaces. You passed three offices on the way. Yours, on the other hand, the farthest away from all of them. And you had to walk across the small lobby to get to it. The space was undersized as well, though modern with silver accents and sleek wood. Even with the décor, behind the main door to the gym floor the scent of sweat still drifted through. The secretary in the center of the lobby sat with his thin, rounded table positioned to greet new members, potential promoters, and guests.

A giant bouquet sat near the edge of the secretary’s desk and it caught your eye.

Your swift steps slowed in front of it. The man behind the desk suddenly stood, his eyes tittered from you to the flowers before picking them up and handing them to you.

“They arrived ten minutes ago.” He said hurriedly and then issued a few apologies for not alerting you sooner.

You waved him off and admired the burst of color. The sweet smell whirled around in the air as you took the vase in your hands. The giant arrangement of peonies and lilies in shades of lavender and pink seemed unexpectedly soft. Especially in a hard place like this, they stuck out in the room like a source of light.

Holding the vase low you peered over the flowers and walked toward your office. You squeezed through the door, lost a few twigs of baby’s breath along the way and sat them down on your desk. Your eyes floated over the flowers petals taking in the color until you noticed a note.

You plucked the silver envelope from the side, opened it and slid out the card.

_From:_

_Your Secret Admirer_

You tossed the card on the desk. Gently you caressed the dull ache on your arm. You glanced down at your wrist. The faintest kiss of a bruise in the shape of his thumb was there. A dusky fleshy keepsake, of how he had left you.

Your eyes traced back up the vase to the delicate flowers. There was no doubt in your mind who your secret admirer could have been.

~

You pointed at the floor manager who stopped by your office door. “Get the main lights. Then make sure you lock up on your way out. And shut the door to the main floor.” You said, scrunching your face up at the memory of the smell of the gym.

“I’ll be a little late this evening.” You continued and wrapped a few papers in your arms as you walked from her. “I’ll get the rest of the lights on my way out.”

Honestly, you didn’t mind staying a bit late anyway. The idea of going back home still nagged at you. A few days passed without hearing from Viktor. It made you more nervous to know that he could show up at your home again.

A melody that focused your mind thumped away in your ears. Finally in sync with your work you concentrated on the numbers, the movement of appointments and deals. A few hours passed, it was 10 p.m. as you entered the last of the accounts in the document and clicked save. You pushed the wooden chair back and walked from your desk. Slung your purse over your shoulder, clicked off the light and shut the door to your office.

The music in your ears had your head bobbing your eyes focused nonplused on the surroundings. Yellow light meekly filtered through the glass door from the gym into the dark lobby. You pushed through it and then shut it behind you.

The air in the room washed over your face. Hot humid air surrounded your senses as the door clicked.

The gym reeked of bodies and sweat, milky socks, metal and plastic. But there was something else, a familiar ping across a memory broke through the music. You yanked out the ear buds. Fists hitting plastic, short bursts of grunts and light foot work had you whirling around.

It was Viktor.

Your back hit the door as you timidly slunk back against. Part of you hoped the dark in this part of the gym would hide you. But you knew better than that, and still you couldn’t take your eyes off him. He was there, shirt off beating the heavy bag with bare fists, your eyes lingered down. Gray sweat pants clung to his hips, the black band of his underwear held around the tight sweaty skin of his abdominal vee.

Before you could let yourself travel down further your eyes darted to his right, to the front door of the gym. Movement brought your attention back to him. The accent light nearest to him moved over his golden skin casting shadows over the muscles of his arms and chest. You knew those eyes were back on you again. Beyond the shadow that his brows cast like before you could feel the weight of them on your body.

Your head turned on its own forward. Mechanically your eyes moved away from the figure that approached. Seeing but not paying attention your eyes raced over the equipment there. Memories of him surfaced, you tried not to think about them perhaps gain some distance from them and maybe from him too. Thumping like mad your heart beat was now in your ears as you finally moved away from the door.

From the corner of your eye he was upon you. A shadow wrapped in a threatening silhouette he towered over you. 

You gulped, licked the inside of your lip for moisture to ease the wasteland forming in your mouth. “How they fuck did you get a key to this place?” Your voice carried up stronger toward him than you felt.

He stepped closer to you, the sweat dripped from his nose on to your arm. You turned your head up to him. “Please go.” You said tensely, then softly, “Please leave.”

Viktor rounded on you slowly pushing you back against the door. You flinched when his hands braced around your hips. Then deliberately he drew in your belly to his hips. “Do you feel me?” asked Viktor, he brushed his hardening bulge across you. “See how you make me feel?”

Shamefully, you looked away, your hands slipped across his sweaty chest in an effort to push him back. His hand lifted your chin, forcing you to look up at him. Darkness shaded his face again, the only points you could see clearly were the peaks of his hair and the subtle dim light over the apple of his cheeks. Tired of his overbearing presence you tried to step passed him. He snuck one of his large arms around your waist and guided you back against the door.

Strong fingers gripped your jaw, keeping you staring at the shadows obscuring his face. He was too close and the fear in your gut rushed through you sending your hands to brace against his chest again. The pace of your heart thumped under the hold around your jaw. Coveting you, his other hand held you around the base of your neck. 

His voice was light, like you could hear the smile on his lips. “Did you like the flowers?” he asked.

His hand tickled your neck. “Can I see your flower?” he leaned in, kissed your temple then licked the lobe of your ear. “I think I’ll taste it too.” He whispered.

Viktor dropped to his knees, your boxer prince looked up at you. His face suddenly flooded in the dim light of the gym. His darkened eyes never left yours as he unbuttoned your pants. He fisted the sides of your slacks and underwear and pulled them to your ankles. Wide hands moved up one side of your thigh, kneading and pushing your legs open as his face descended to your hot pussy.

His tongue licked, the shock of it rocked your ass back against the cold glass. Slick, and cool to the hot steaming of your skin it was a welcomed addition. Viktor’s hands shot to your hips shoved you back into him and he buried his face in your cunt.

His beard bristled against your lips tickling your thighs and entrance as his jaw flexed and opened to lap up your juices. Coolness swept in where his hand left your hip. The feeling was pushed aside as his wet tongue swirled around your clit and he plunged two thick fingers through your slit.

You buckled over him, holding his silky shorn head riding the feeling within. He took you with his fingers, licked and savored your folds and your clit. His mouth covered you thoroughly. The charge of a building orgasm flung you back against the door dropping your purse to floor.

The curve of his fingers suddenly stretched you and teased along the spot within that coaxed you toward release. He pulled your clit into his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue over it until little by little, the feelings built on top of one another.

His thumb dug into your hip with every thrust of your hips. Holding you there giving you no choice but to take it as he brought you to the edge.

Your legs began to shake under you, unsteady you tried to stand up straight and held his head as you came. A long moan painfully fell from your lips as your head rolled over the glass door.

Viktor’s head pulled back your fingers hazily grazed over his face. His fingers quickly moved inside of you again his other covering the cusp of your cunt, roughly he drove circles with his thumb over your clit. Lifting his eyes to your body, he watched satisfied while you began to fall apart toward your second orgasm. “Stop.” He ordered.

His hands stilled, and you lurched over again, straining to offset the feeling of his absence.

“You cum when I tell you.” His fingers began to move inside you and over your clit again. “Only when I tell you.” he warned.

Lavishly, he stroked you within. Your molten core dripped around his fingers the heat slid over your dark lips. Achingly you could feel it, the bliss was just a few motions away. “Can I come?” you mumbled, wisps of words fell from your lips.

“What was that?” his voice thick, you thought it was searing too as his breathed fanned over your thighs.

Your eyes rolled down to him. Searching until you connected with him, there you saw a fire in his eyes, like between your thighs you asked him again. “I-can I cum?” you said as you rocked your pelvis on his fingers. “Please… Viktor.” The pitch of your voice popped higher, as if it too reached for the bliss.

Viktor laughed, the sensation of his breath deprived you of your release but his words urged you on. “Do it baby. Let go.” He said with a kiss to your thigh.

And you did. Joyfully you came at his command wrapping your hands around his head as you let the feeling take you. Not giving you much time to recover, Viktor spread your wetness over your thighs then up to your belly as he stood and wrapped his hands around your waist. Still dizzy from the fading throbbing between your thighs your face bumped into his chest before tipping your head up to him.

Parts of his beard glistened under the half light of the gym. Another rush of what he had done had your heart back to the thumping pattern. His lips dipped down to you, closer now, his eyes appeared black as they roamed over your face.

“Say thank you.” He said, his breath and the smell of yourself rose into your nose. “Tell me thank you.”

It was a jolt back to reality. The control he asked for was something you weren’t prepared to let go. You tried to turn your face from him, roughly he pulled you back up by a squeezing hold to your chin.

“You don’t want to leave me waiting.” His face moved passed your vision to your ear. “You really don’t.” then pulled back, still close his lips lightly brushed over your own.

“Thank you.” You whispered.

His lips split into a grin, the beard swelled around his smile.

“Good girl.”

~

Viktor did not know which was better, the helpless expression on your face or the one of ecstasy.

Darkness descended over his features then blanched as your headlights flashed over then left him in shadow once again. He had let you go this time. Either way, he had decided that both of your sides were stunning.

You were stoic in both. A little rebellious— a lasting hold out of your will. He enjoyed drowning you in the struggle to regain control.

A delicate balance for certain. But he was use to pivoting, crossing, angling for the best opportunity to strike.

He had thought of leaving you alone, though. The tendencies he had toward beauty. Real beauty, the kind that only you had, enticed him. Shouldn’t touch beautiful things, he thought as he turned to open his truck door. For Viktor the urge was too great to want to break them.

Viktor sat in his truck, picked up his phone and immediately scrolled through your social media. His hand shook as he brought the balled up fabric from his other hand, it unfolded over his fingers. The smell of you drifted up to his nose. His cock swelled immediately while his eyes roamed over a close-up picture of your face.

His voice hovered above a whisper, worshipful as he spoke. “Beautiful.”


	3. Part 3

You were ignoring him again. Two weeks out of town and you had ghosted him.

He hated the silence. Even more he loathed the constant bickering in the back of his mind that told him it would never end. He had thought that finding you would bring an end to the chatter. Viktor considered you a rare find, a strong woman, a fighter. And he did expect you to resist. He wouldn’t have had it any other way. It was more fun like that. Putting up a fight was his profession. He just didn’t intend to go all the rounds with you. But he didn’t let that get in the way.

Viktor parked like an asshole, half in the street and half on the sidewalk of the fair grounds. He jumped out of his truck, tossed his shades in the seat, and then slammed the door behind him. 

Even as he stomped past the crowd parting around him he could taste you on his tongue.

It wasn’t long before he found you. Like he knew he always would. Standing near a smooth statue, the New York afternoon sun blasted your hair in bronze and gold. He could nearly see through your little blue sundress, the dark thick silhouettes danced underneath as you walked. You lit up the area like you shone in his heart.

The skinny prick from the photo was near you. His heart thumped, felt like someone was actually hammering it in his chest, when he considered you wore that little number for him. Viktor’s blood pressure shot up and so did his hand, knocking a plate of who-knows-what from the skinny dude’s hands.

Viktor felt justified, his temper flexed with satisfaction when he glanced over to you and there you were already hissing at him to stop.

“Who are you?” Viktor barked, bumped his chest into the man knocking him back a bit.

“Mac!” the man stumbled over his words as he spoke, then stuck a shaking hand up at Viktor. “Wheeler!”

Viktor slapped at the handshake. You were on him, your warm hands all over Viktor’s arms, his chest in your own attempt to back him away while shouting his name. Viktor loved the passion in your eyes, the power in your voice. It’s a great look on you.

A hard change from the lifeless eyes from the photo you had taken in the dark.

“Oh shit…Drago?” Mac’s voice dropped pitch, he stepped away as Viktor began to corner him in the open grounds.

He towered over him, crushed in on his personal space just as Mac attempted to sidestep him at every turn.

“I—didn’t know she was-“

“I’m not!” you shouted from his side, the lies you told yourself, Viktor thought. He glanced back to you, your hand was still resting on his arm.

“Does he know what your pussy tastes like?“ Viktor asked the shock spread over your face as he turned back to Mac. “Because I do.”

“Look, man, I didn’t know. I get it.” Mac, the skinny fuck, walked off.

You jumped in front of Viktor, growling and fumbling for words to describe your contempt.

“What are you doing? We aren’t tog-“ you said, but Viktor already had his hands on you, he worked his way up to your waist, then to your arms as he pulled you up to him.

“What the fuck are _you_ doing?” his voice shot down to you, leaning over you and blocking your entire vision of the sunny day as he leered down at you. “You belong to me.”

Viktor wasn’t surprised that you grew quiet after that. Sometimes in your anger you could be wallowing in self doubt. But also, maybe in his own anger, the thought that he might have scared you too bothered him.

You said nothing and pulled out of his grip. Viktor didn’t move. He was okay throwing in the towel this time. After all, this was in the public, it wasn’t like he could throw you over his shoulder. Though he thought about it. Gusts of pale brown dirt lingered behind your footfalls as you stomped back in the direction of the parked vehicles.

But Viktor was getting tired of watching your ass walk away.

~

You stood perched at the entry doors to the back rooms. Your eyes cut across the room of yet another hall, it was much bigger, a space for meet and greets. It was a chance for clubs to advance the public need for boxer celebrity.

Laid back and casual with a simple top, the color popped with your skin tone and you paired it with tight jeans. You watched Viktor Drago enter in with a tizzy of screaming women as they bounced up and down in his presence. They yelled out his name, they threw up their hands towards him, the flashes of light bounced off his honey skin, the ashen brown beard, and his light eyes.

A dashing warm smile parted over the cool expression. They screamed louder, clamored harder toward him as security barely kept them at bay.

The surging crowd was moving closer headed toward the back rooms no doubt for a bit of a break.

For your efforts, you did try not to stare. But he was hard to ignore.

Handsome in a navy suit and white button-up you couldn’t take your eyes off him. The man had thought about you in ways you never asked for. The hands he grazed over the tops of his female fans had been on your body and inside you.

Maybe it was his fiery determined nature. Whatever it was, it was possessed with passion and you knew he was capable of much more.

The security finally drove the crowd back behind a thin black velvet rope blocking off the backstage rooms. It was shocking such a small thing held back the undeniable energy of them.

Viktor’s eyes were on you. The kindness he had offered to the other’s comfort slid off his face. A shedding of the mask he wore vanished and you were granted the image of lust. His eyes roamed all over your body as he approached the door to your left.

His mitt of a hand held the door open at the edge. “Come here.” He said, and you pushed off the wall.

You stood near him, his long arm created an entry all its own. You glanced up at him, the beginning of a smile started to form just before ducking under his arm and joined him in the backroom.

He clicked it locked behind him. A moment of scrutiny lingered between the two of you before he was all over you again. The large hands you were growing to love shuffled under your shirt, pushed your bra down and started teasing your nipples.

Boundless, his lips held you to him. The slip of his spit glided lips down your jaw to your neck. His teeth nipped at your throat then sucked on you. You loved it and hated it. He was rough, mean at times but this—it was heaven being in his good graces again.

You were no match for his jealousy, anyway.

But you didn’t give in easily. Unlike him, you respected your space, the autonomy of your decisions were yours alone. Your hands found his face, digging in you pushed it down and away from you.

It was his turn to look shocked. You took in the pale expression on his face letting it level some of your power back. But to your surprise, it also brushed the darker parts of your needs. The part of you that wanted to be coveted, won back came flooding into your veins.

Viktor fisted a ball of your hair in his hand. He pushed you back against the wooden desk in the corner of the small room. Aware that this was evolving into something more you goaded him. You tried to push him back loosening the hold on your hair. But Viktor was in control now. Ominous in his physical threats, and stormy in his eyes he tore at your jeans. He ripped them down to your knees and twirled you around.

You looked back at him. His staunch need for you took over. The black in his eyes was back and you shuddered within that your need for him grew too. He was hot against you. Viktor palmed the silky dark skin of your ass spreading you apart.

The fear hit you hard. You were losing control in the feeling of violence. Never feeling such roughness before it had you scared and wanting more.

“We can do this later…” you said through shallow breaths. You fumbled back behind grabbed for Viktor’s hand that began to stroke between your wet folds.

But Viktor shoved you down planting your face into the cold wood. His warmth enveloped your back as he leaned over you, his expensive slacks lightly brushed against the backs of your thighs. “Fuck that,” he growled.

You started to speak but his large right hand clamped over your lips stifling your moan.

His lips sucked in your ear lobe sending shudders down your neck, through your spine that arched in anticipation. “You belong to me.” his voice raggedly grated into your ear.

Fingers, thick and warm swiped up your center. Shamefully, you were dripping wet from just those few short minutes of his man-handling.

He laughed in your ear. His breath hit the sensitive hairs in your inner ear giving you an aching pit in your core.

It happened fast. The fury in him erupted quickly as he entered you hard.

You thought maybe you died a bit inside, the familiar peeling of your former self flaked away. The part of you that hated his power groaned under him, resisted the harshness. But the growing other half that loved it began to build toward an orgasm.

Viktor forced you to stretch around him. With your hands down by your hips, you tried to brace him from going deeper. But he was in, and fully capable of pushing you to the limit.

He bottomed out, the fat head of his cock poked at your cervix and you feared he would pound harder.

And he did.

Your body took him in. Within the hazy thoughts of lust, you knew were capable. You were a perfect fit for him. He was showing you how much you could take. And he gave it to you.

Viktor’s other hand wrapped around your throat. He stroked within you hard, painfully forcing himself within you. The squeeze on your throat sent you clutching in waves around his cock.

“You feel that?” he asked, licked the side of your temple and then leaned up to thrust in you harder. “You fucking belong to me.” He bit off in his thickening accent.

His grunting sent you over the edge, and the squeeze on your throat fulfilled the need to be claimed. You shuddered under him. His bulky hot body came in close again, your hands grabbed at his wrists as your body squirmed through your orgasm beneath him. “Baby, you know owns this body.”

A second wave hit you. It was differently drawn from your core. Painful and intense you gargled down yelps and groans, underneath his palm.

You wept through it blissfully. His runaway thrusts continuously added to the tender ache. His hand jerked from your throat slammed into the wooden table as his hips whipped inside you. The hum of hurt in your chest pushed out passed his splintered fingers. Viktor’s hips thrust forward one last time, and you were lost in the euphoric agony of it. He spurted, splashed your walls with his cum. The pool of hot within you seemed to soothe the soreness of your cervix.

Viktor’s hand slipped from your lips. They scooped up to your sweaty, teary face, cradling your head to his own he brushed the curls away. “I’m never pulling out of you.” He spoke softly while gently pushing in and out of you. He kissed your temple ran his fingers over your mouth like you were the most fragile thing in the world.

“I’m never letting you go.”


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles...

“The match won’t be as big as the Creed fight. But it will draw a great crowd.” Todd leaned back in his plush leather chair. His beady blue eyes stared greedily up at you.

You shifted, crossed your arms as you considered what this meant. “Viktor’s about power…this kid is fast. I’m not sure it’s entirely even.” You said, and then realized that train of thought went against the club’s bottom line. Money.

Todd shrugged hard, picked up his tumbler half full of brown liquor and took a sip before he spoke. “So what? Who’s side are you on?”

Aggravated, you titled your head toward Todd. “I work for this club Todd, you know which side I’m on.” You said flatly, stuck back the emotion that was filling your chest.

“Well, it’s going to happen. Money has changed hands it’s too late for your second guesses. Hackles’ is fighting. Drago better train up. ,”

You were starving. Another day you worked through lunch. You scooped up your wallet to walk out of your office as you mulled over Todd’s greedy words.

He didn’t get it. Hell, you might not have either. You just knew that your control on the situation was slipping. It was constant, maybe a little bittersweet the motion, which you somehow were slowly enjoying. And it was sliding toward Viktor.

Your eyes roamed on the floor mindlessly darting back and forth lost in thought. You focused on him. The concern for him was louder than the hushed whispers around you when you entered the lobby.

“Miss-“ the voice of the secretary pulled your eyes up.

But your attention landed on Viktor.

He was near the desk, a bag in one and a thinly veiled expression of accomplishment on his face.

You shook your head, looked down the hallway behind him toward Todd’s office. You walked to Viktor, pulled him by his thick upper arm back toward your office.

You jerked your head back to the secretary. “Don’t say a word!” you hissed and pushed Viktor down the hall.

You shut the door, went about closing the blinds of your two windows and turned around.

“What are you doing here!” you derided with a low voice as you turned back around to peep through the blinds. “You are fighting one of ours. This is highly-“

A thump on your desk brought you back around. “I brought you some food.” He placed the wet bag, full of condensation from the hot food within on top of your paperwork.

“You work too much sometimes…”

He surprised you. The unexpected softness of his deep voice stopped you from reprimanding him. Viktor’s pointed expression and his big hand casually flicked toward the bag leaving you speechless for the moment.

You stared at it for a minute before looking up at him. He filled the space around him. The softness of his eyes was back. There was light there, shining and joyous. You could feel yourself smiling inside, and maybe your heart swelled too. You took a few steps to be at his side. The back of his hand grazed around your cheek, down your neck. “So eat,” he commanded lovingly with a small smile.

You still hesitated. Viktor closed in around you. He wrapped his arms around your shoulders pulled you into him. The attention felt more for him than for you. A needy clingy.

You suddenly felt the air pull from your body, it relaxed as you rested your face peacefully on his hard chest. He cradled you. Your hands spread out over his chest nestling your energy in him. Softness, he exuded the gentleness you yearned for in the world.

~

It was late when he knocked on your door. You let him in this time. He was dressed in a tight red shirt, sweats, and white sneakers. He smelled fresh, wisps of a heady soap lingered in his wake as he walked through.

“Why are you here…” you asked nervously, though you knew with absolute certainty you had become his sanctuary.

He walked to the couch, half sat on the back propping his leg up and letting his foot dangle as he regarded you.

His hands rested on the tops of his thighs and waited silently.

Your tongue rolled over your teeth as you walked toward him.

Viktor’s large hands rubbed over your hips, pulled you into his thighs. From this angle you towered over him for a change. Your body was close to him now as he leaned his face into your breasts and buried his warmth into your own. It was no exaggeration that it appeared Viktor’s strong form wilted into you. His arms wrapped around your body nearly squeezing the breath out of you when he pulled your toes a little from the floor.

You caressed the top of his head. “What’s wrong?” you asked softly, suddenly aware of how intimate Viktor could be. The back of your other hand brushed the side of his soft beard and waited for his answer.

He didn’t speak at first. Viktor held you there near him. Your eyes were still captivated by the gentleness of this beastly man. And he sighed onto you; hot humid hair penetrated the silkiness of your night gown leaving your skin beneath damp. Viktor nudged into your breasts, scraped his teeth across your tightened nipple grazing against your gown. He tilted his head up to your face.

Viktor brought up his hands to your cheeks, your jaw.

“Just needed you.” Said Viktor, his massive hands held you softly within his warm grasp. He tipped you down to him. Slowly like he was savoring your taste he kissed you tenderly. His hands traced down your throat, over the straps of your nightgown where he pulled them over your shoulders. “Let me touch you.”

Those colossal hot hands stretched out his across the small of your back. Back and forth his fingers slide under the elastic band of your panties and rolled them over your ass. Your breath hitched in your chest as you broke the kiss. Cool air swept across your bare body tightening your nipples. Viktor took one into his mouth. He sucked it painfully dumping the sensation to the pool of want at your core.

Your hands glided over his velveteen hair pushing him harder into you.

You didn’t know where this was going. With Viktor’s temper and your stubbornness, the future could be spent dragged into a storm of conflict. Or like now, with the dulcet pitch of his voice, the softness of his touch you could see beyond the aggression. The boxing.

Viktor laid you back on the couch, spreading your thighs wide and high for him, he nestled there grazing your entrance. Hints of acrid vodka on his breath lingered on your skin as he kissed your jaw. The tart woodsy fragrance of his soap surrounded you. His naked chest brushed over the peaks of your nipples when he gently entered you. His groin rubbed against your clit with every roll of his hips. Both in your body and your mind, it felt like the deepest he had ever been. Strangling the moan from you his mouth covered yours in a needy kiss. His tongue dragged across your lips, entered your mouth where it spiraled with yours. His hands held around your head passionately, tenderly reminding you that you were safest with him.

His gentle rocking turned more focused. Each slap of your skin from his hips brought you closer to your orgasm. Your hands quickly rushed to his ass, urgently pulling him harder into you.

“Cum for me,” he dipped in and kissed you, licked your lips before he whispered into your mouth. “Let me feel how much you love me.”

Your urge threatened to stall with his declaration.

Did you love him? His thrust came faster now. Arching your back and then riding the feeling, you didn’t know for sure. You just knew that at this moment, with your cunt wrapped around him snugly, that maybe you did. Both harsh and dedicated to you, Viktor was a force of nature. The coming wave between your thighs surged on, ya, you could see yourself loving him.

Viktor swallowed your moan with his tongue licking the soft tissue of your inner lip. “I love you too,” he groaned, picked up the pace hard and quick sealing the deal of your submission until he lost himself in you too.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight night and athletic tape..

Viktor’s hand wrapped around your arm pulling you toward him.

“Say that again?” he growled.

Your hands slid around his thick wrist, pulled on it as you spoke. “I’m not going.”

Viktor’s eyes narrowed down on you, hurt exploded behind them as he pushed you away. “The fuck? I needed you. I want you there..”

You rubbed the place his thumb had dug in. Tears began to flood your eyes, you were hurt by his tone, but more with his lack of understanding.

“I’m not watching your face get beat in,“ you said tearfully.

Viktor rolled his head back and cut his eyes down to you. “You don’t think I can win.”

Shaking your head against his words, your voice shook as you spoke. “No..that’s not what I meant.”

Eyes darkening with fury he sized you up, raking his eyes from your feet to face. “Fine, sit your ass at home.” He barked as he jabbed a thick finger at you. “I’ll deal with you later.”

You tried to stop him. The trembling hand you grazed on his arm he shook off as he moved past you toward the front door.

~

The traffic headed out of the arena was longer than the two lines coming in. You didn’t want to be here. You didn’t want to see him hurt. Viktor was as predictable as he was unpredictable. Naturally, he did not understand –how could he? He was always all or nothing and expected the same from the world.

You did sit at home, at first. Paced in anguished stomps and cursed the television you screamed at it when he went into the eleventh round. Sweat poured down his face, honed muscles, his eyes focused on the opponent. But your eyes concentrated on a giant cut across his left eyes as it oozed and the swelling that nearly rendered it closed.

You couldn’t take it anymore. While angry at yourself you easily directed it towards him. You had to, for this concern you had for him, to make sense in your head. He was the one who pursued you. Barged into your home, slipped into your work and wrecked what little love life you aspired to.

It wasn’t until you were on the road toward the arena that you realized with startling clarity, he did give you one thing, devotion.

The nerves in your belly coiled with each step toward the locker room door. It was that feeling of falling, that jump in your blood pressure when you were too close to an edge.

You pushed the door open. Viktor was standing with his back to you near his locker. Freshly washed skin glistened under the fluorescent lights. Parts of him were bruised. His left side had a purple and pink patch that crawled toward the mounds of muscles on his wide back.

He was still coming down from the fight.

If he heard you, there was zero indication that he cared. Viktor’s hand clung to the top shelf as he leaned into it. The red towel around his waist clung to him and darkened where the water absorbed. Your eyes were glued to him. Too afraid to speak, and too scared to approach you stood at the open door. From the crown of your head to your toes a shiver ran down you.

You disappointed him. You could see it in the slump of his shoulders, could hear it in a low sigh as he tilted his head back. Your eyes moved over his body when more droplets dripped down the line of his spine.

You knocked softly. Viktor turned, saw you than with a rueful glare turned back to the locker.

“Shut the door and come here.” His voice was deep, soft—hurt.

Your legs felt like wet pasta, unsteadily you began to walk toward him. The door clicked shut as you concentrated on putting one foot down after the other while scanning your thoughts for the words to gain his forgiveness.

You came to his side, slowly you turned toward him placing your hand on his arm hanging from the locker. The touch of your fingers rippled his muscles.

Not bothering to look at you, he bit off hatefully as he spoke. “Why are you here?”

Your voice hovered in a quiver. “Because I needed you too…”

His warmth mixed with the coolness of your fingers sliding down his side. “Viktor, I’m sorry. I—I didn’t want to see you get hurt.”

You ducked under his arm, wedging yourself between the locker and his frame. “Please…look at me.” You asked in a soft voice.

His face was black and blue, the swelling around his eye was down but it looked angry. Even peppered with slotted shadows from the locker behind you he appeared battered. Hazel brown eyes looked down at you. He was silently considering you, his nose flared, the thick brows above hurtful eyes lowered.

The shake was still in your hands when you stroked his beard. You tipped up to brush against his lips but he did not react. “Viktor?” you asked, then tried again. Confused, but mostly hurt you dropped your eyes to his chest. You weren’t sure if you could handle more rejection.

His voice was deep, coming from far within him as he spoke. “You want to show me how sorry you are?”

Slowly, your eyes traced along his smooth skin back to his eyes. Your rebellious mind told you no, that even after all this time you had a choice. But Viktor was cool, steady in his dominance. He waited for you to come to him. To remember the hold he had on you. It turned you on, made you wet just from memory alone. And this, the beginnings of a life defined only by the two people standing alone anchored you to him.

The nod from your head was all he needed. With his eyes still on you, he pulled your hands behind your back. Tightness wrapped around your wrists as you willingly accepted what he wanted.

Viktor stepped back, rubbing the hardness under the towel. “Get on your knees.” He commanded.

Your eyes stayed with him. Slowly you descended in front of the locker. Sliding and trying to stay balanced he did nothing to offer you help.

Taunting you, Viktor slapped you teasingly left and right, stingy your skin leaving an undeniable gush in your underwear. “You’re sorry?” he chided.

Your eyes lowered from his eyes to the large hand rubbing the length of his cock. “Fucking look at me!” he yelled. Your eyes shot back up to him.

“You’re a cock tease that left me hanging.” Viktor’s accent thickened, trembled as he spoke. “You’re sorry?” he repeated more bitterly.

"I’m sorry Viktor,” you said breathlessly, wiggling a bit as your soaked underwear began to ride into your ass, your sensitive lips.

He smiled at that. Eyes still filled with lust his lips cracked into a contemptuous grin. Your thighs began to shake. The hum in your chest matched the growing ache in your cunt.

“I’m sorry.” You said again, lower your voice came from deep pleading within.

The beseeching tone in your pitch appeared to satisfy his need, he pulled the towel from around his waist.

“Open your mouth for me,” Viktor tugged at your chin. His eyes became transfixed on your lips. “Let me see how much you want it.”

You watched him in as much fascination as he regarded you. Slowly, you obeyed him, parted your lips with wanton abandonment.

He gripped the shaft, rubbed the wide tip of his cock on your lower lip.

“Stick out your tongue.”

You did as he asked. Enthralled, your eyes caught a tremor in his muscles move up his body from his groin.

He pressed his cock into your mouth, sliding it back and forth across your warm slippery tongue. You thought a smile began to form on his lips as he pushed into your mouth. Soon your vision waned as he pushed his cock further into your mouth, and your throat.

The alternating action of his hips met his hands at the back of your head. Your mouth watered around him, thick spit gathered around parts of his cock you could spread around.

You didn’t mind the pain in your aching jaws. Your eyes darted back up to him. Lovingly accepting him, you needed him too.

Viktor locked eyes with your mouth. Watching himself manifesting his biggest dream. Your mouth wrapped tight almost at the hilt of his dick. You gagged over it and he pushed harder. It was heaven being buried so deep. And you took him good, you listened so well.

He let the strain in your arms add to his need to cum. You couldn’t touch him and at his mercy and he felt the power of it in his balls.

“It’s what you wanted, yes?” Viktor’s voice jolted when he thrust back in.

He followed it up with a few more pounding rounds to your throat. “Wanted me to fuck this sweet little throat of yours.” He groaned.

You hummed your answer. The act sent him over faster than he wanted. He held your head as he stilled. You coughed and gagged as he poured down your throat. He moaned deep when you swallowed around him. Finally, he pulled away and let you take a breath. He stroked his cock, spurts still streamed on to your tongue and dripped down to your chin.

Viktor grabbed your arms, pulled you to the nearest wide bench and dropped your body on top of it. But it was tall your knees barely grazed the floor. He moved behind you, above you, there were glimpses of his buzzed head as his hands roamed over your body. He unbuttoned your pants jerked them and your panties down to your knees.

Then he filled you. In one motion he sank into your core. Gulping air hard you tried to adjust to his width, but he began to pull your hips down harder against him. Viktor’s pace was furious, punishing he straddled your hips roughly. Your head dragged against the coolness of the tile, eyes focused in lust you began to feel your bliss.

He owned you once again. Snapping his hips into you and prodding your cervix he bottomed out in you, driving you faster and quicker.

Your legs bucked out with your orgasm. Viktor pressed into you stilling them helplessly against the concrete side. Deep, strokes followed, his thick heavy cock pulled lavishly at your walls. His hands left your hips grazed over your back to your shoulders digging his nails in with his grip. Pinning you there squirming under him he rutted deeper until he stilled and came inside you. The squeeze on your shoulders painfully splintered down your chest.

Breaths heavy, full of satisfaction his hot humid air fanned down over your ass. For a few seconds as your mind slowly came back to, you appreciated his touch. Lovingly he caressed your ass, wide hands moved up to your waist where he pinched.

Viktor unwrapped your wrists, turning you around with his big hands you fell into him as he leaned down to roughly kiss you.

You lightly laughed up at him through the kiss. The thought suddenly coming to you. “Did you win?” you asked as you stroked his beard.

The levity of the moment passed when Vitor’s expression grew serious as he spoke.

“I did. In more ways than one.”

~The End ;)


End file.
